ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Italy)
Cartoon Network is an entertainment television channel created by Turner Broadcasting System Europe, a unit of Time Warner which primarily shows animated programming. The Italian version was launched on 31 July 1996. The final day of the Italian channel's operation was 14 June 2018. History The channel appeared for the first time in 1996 on the digital satellite platform TELE+ and Stream TV in English, but it was in early 1998 that the channel started transmitting in Italian. It became available on the Sky Italia platform in 2003 and in late 2008 became available on the Mediaset Premium platform. Cartoon Network Italy launched a high definition feed and partially rebranded using graphics from Cartoon Network USA's 2016 Dimensional rebrand package on November 28, 2016. The final day of the channel's operation was 14 June 2018. Programming Current programming *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Ben 10'' *''Clarence'' *''Craig'' *''Hero 108'' *''Lo straordinario mondo di Gumball'' *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''OK K.O.!'' *''Piovono polpette'' *''Regular Show'' *''Robotboy'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Summer Camp Island - Il campeggio fantastico'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Powerpuff Girls'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Unikitty!'' *''We Bare Bears - Siamo solo orsi'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' Former programming *''Adrenalini'' *''Alieni pazzeschi'' *''Al lupo! Al lupo!'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Attenti a Luni'' *''Bakugan - Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestronia'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan: Potenza Mechtanium'' *''Battle B-Daman'' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10 - Forza aliena'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Best Ed!'' *''Beyblade'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Braccobaldo Bau'' *''Brutti e cattivi'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Capitan Cavey e le teen angels'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series '' *''Casper - Scuola di paura'' *''Chowder - Scuola di cucina'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Corneil e Bernie'' *''Dastardly e Muttley e le macchine volanti'' *''Dragons'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Dream Team'' *''Due cani stupidi'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Ed, Edd & Eddy'' *''Ernesto Sparalesto'' *''Flor - Speciale come te'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George della giungla'' *''Gli amici immaginari di casa Foster'' *''Gli antenati'' *''Gli Astromartin'' *''The Gnoufs '' *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed'' *''Happy Lucky Bikkuriman'' *''Harvey Street Kids '' *''Hector Polpetta'' *''Hero 108'' *''Hungry Heart'' *''Holly e Benji Forever'' *''I 13 fantasmi di Scooby-Doo'' *''Il cane Mendoza'' *''Il criceto spaziale'' *''I due masnadieri'' *''I favolosi Tiny'' *''I gemelli Cramp'' *''Il cucciolo Scooby-Doo'' *''Il laboratorio di Dexter'' *''Il nuovo Fred e Barney Show'' *''Il principe Ivandoe'' *''Io sono Donato Fidato'' *''I pronipoti'' *''Jimmy fuori di testa'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Juniper Lee'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Keroro'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''La caccia al tesoro di Yoghi'' *''La corsa spaziale di Yoghi'' *''La CQ - Una scuola fuori dalla media'' *''La famiglia Addams'' (1973) *''La famiglia Addams'' (1992) *''La formica atomica'' *''La furia di Hong Kong'' *''La leggenda di Zorro'' *''Lanterna Verde'' *''La squadra del tempo'' *''Le avventure di Johnny Quest'' *''Le avventure di Penelope Pitstop'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''La leggenda del vulcano Sorelle'' *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Le meravigliose disavventure di Flapjack'' *''Le nuove avventure di Scooby-Doo'' *''Leone il cane fifone'' *''Le Superchicche'' *''Le tenebrose avventure di Billy e Mandy'' *''Let's & Go'' *''Level Up'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Lo squalo Jabber'' *''Lunga vita ai Reali'' *''Lupo de' Lupis'' *''Magilla Gorilla'' *''Max Steel'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mignolo, Elmyra e Prof.'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mixels'' *''Mucca e Pollo'' *''Mucha Lucha!'' *''My Giant Friend'' *''My Spy Family'' *''Napo orso capo'' *''Nexo Knights'' *''Nome in codice: Kommando Nuovi Diavoli'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Orsi radioamatori'' *''Orso Yoghi'' *''Over the Garden Wall - Avventura nella foresta dei misteri'' *''Ovino va in città'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''Pecola'' *''PPG Z - Superchicche alla riscossa'' *''Puyo Puyo '' *''Quella scimmia del mio amico'' *''Redakai: Alla conquista di Kairu'' *''Risate con i Flintstones'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Scemo & più scemo'' *''Scooby-Doo - Mystery, Inc.'' *''Scuola di polizia'' *''Shaggy e Scooby-Doo'' *''Shin Chan'' *''School Rumble'' *''School Rumble secondo semestre'' *''Snooper e Blabber'' *''Speciale Scooby'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Static Shock'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Super Segretissimo Agente Scoiattolo'' *''Svicolone'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Tazmania'' *''Teamwork Illumination '' *''Teen Angels'' *''Teen Titans'' *''The Mask'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Thundercats'' *''Titeuf'' *''Top Cat'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers Academy '' *''Transformers Cybertron'' *''Transformers Energon'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''The Universe Stops with You '' *''Ugo Lupo'' *''Virus Attack'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wakfu'' *''Wally Gator'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yoghi, salsa e merende'' *''Young Justice'' *''Zatch Bell!'' References Category:Italian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Children's television networks